lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blueprints/@comment-36244759-20190809035120
So, today I was in the Maze and some guy joins the server claiming his base is the biggest in LT2. Well, I was in the Maze so, I didn't know what his base looked like. He then asked how I got the idea for my base and that it looked a lot like his. I thought nothing of. Well, after becoming friends, I gave him some money for a truck, he helped me out of the Safari Hole, because that's what I found before the Tropics. Well, I come over the bridge and I see a pink blob that has a slight resemblance to my base. I thought nothing of it, and continued on, helping him with his new truck I basically paid for. Then, when I was close up, I realized the wood was Pink Wood, which doesn't save. So I start to ask the guy questions. I started with when he built the base. He said a month ago. Well, I wasn't buying it, because everything in the base was the same. So asked the about the sign, which said "2BF Lumber Co" , just like my base, and the 2BF part was tagged out by ROBLOX so the guy said we just had similar bases. This however, isn't very likely, I have a slight bit of "layering" on my base so, it looks more 3 dimensional, so the chances of us building the same details on a builing is very low. So, I have to spell out what was said on the sign, which he seemed to act like he didn't understand. So, I put in easier terms, my name is 2BoogerFace. He eventually said he was inspired by my base and built it just like mine. So, I tell him it's extremely unlikely that you built a base the size of mine in the time it took me to get of the maze. Well, one of my friends asks the guy for a piece of Pink Wood, and I tell him Pink Wood was removed, because it basically was. I told my friend that Pink Wood turns to Oak when the plot is reloaded. Well, the guy actually reloaded his plot, and it turned to Oak. Being proven to be a lying cheater, the guy left. So, I head back to my base, and some guy asks if he can have my base. I tell him no, ask the guy with the base identical to mine. He proceeds to use cheater magic, and makes his base become my blueprints. I criticized the guy in a way that was signifigantly ruder than what I normally would. So the guy asked me if I wanted to see his base, I told him no, because it was probably someone elses. Well, he was already loading his base by the time I replied and told, I didn't like your base anyways, which probably stemmed from what I said earlier. The guy's base had my blueprint on it which was funny, because he was all disappointed, but I didn't care. I said something along the lines of "that's what you get" and the guy says he can delete my base, which is very believable. I finished my final chat message telling him that this was being documented and left the game. I saw my friend was playing the game, so I joined. It turned out, I had forgot to refresh the page. However, I was welcomed to the same server, and the guy had left. I might have been able to handle this situation more maturly, but what's done is done. Things may be slightly out of order, but the basic point got across and that's what matters. It's nice just being able to tell a story to someone just to share it. Here's some other pictures I took comparing the first guy's base(it was a mix of multiple bases actually). TL;DR Some people made my base.